The gate of the end
by Cha-san
Summary: Que se passe-t-il pour les dragons jumeaux après le quatrième jour des Jeux Magiques? Spoil à partir du chapitre 300. Rating T pour la violence qui arrive dans quelques chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, je vous présente The gate of the end, ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail. Elle est centrée sur Sting, Rogue et Emika qui est une de mes personnages. L'histoire suit les scans pendant quelques chapitres. Celui-ci est basé sur le numéro 300 donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, vous risquez d'être spoilé.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et on se retrouve à la fin, si je ne vous ai pas fait fuir avant.

* * *

Une fine pluie d'été se déversait sur la ville de Crocus, créant des flaques d'eau un peu partout dans les rues. Ajoutez à ça la nuit tombante et la capitale du grand pays de Fiore était presque vide. Presque. De temps en temps, on pouvait apercevoir quelques mages sortant d'une taverne où ils avaient été fêté la fin de cette quatrième journée de tournoi. Et au milieu de ces personnes l'une d'elles courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, percutant parfois des gens allant dans le sens inverse et récoltant par la même occasion des regards indignés de ces mêmes personnes.

Emika était rentrée de mission l'après-midi et elle était passée à son appartement dans le but de récupérer le sommeil qui lui avait fait défaut pendant une semaine. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller qu'un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet lui apprit qu'elle était en retard. Et la voilà qui courrait, traversant la ville à une vitesse qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable d'atteindre.

Pendant sa course, elle avait entendu quelques échos sur cette quatrième journée des Jeux. Elle apprit que Sting et Rogue ont combattu et qu'ils ont perdu contre Natsu Dragneel et Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail. Ils ont perdu ?! Contre Fairy Tail en plus, n'était-ce pas la guilde qui a été dernière au classement ces sept dernières années ? Voilà une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas arriver en retard. Gemma allait hurler. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Quand enfin elle passa la porte de la guilde, elle faillit s'effondrer à cause de sa course dans les rues de la ville mais la voix de Maître Gemma la força à avancer vers le grand salon. Elle était arrivée pile à l'heure, heureusement pour elle. Se frayant un passage entre les mages, elle atteint les premières lignes de l'attroupement, juste derrière les dragons jumeaux et leurs exceeds. Peu après le maître prit la parole, plus calmement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Le calme avant la tempête, c'était encore plus mauvais.

- Comment avez-vous pu ?

Les deux concerné regardaient le sol. Rogue essaya de rattraper le coup en s'excusant platement. Grave erreur. A Sabertooth on n'acceptait pas les faibles et un mage digne de ce nom ne devait pas s'effacer à ce point. Même devant son maître. Le ton monta et Gemma se leva de son trône. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. A ce moment-là tout s'est enchainé, les cris, un coup et les deux dragons slayer se retrouvent à terre. Malgré ça, Gemma s'acharne encore sur eux.

- Effacez-le ! Le symbole, l'emblème de la guilde ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de faibles dans notre guilde ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de perdants !

- Mais maître…

Lector prit la parole, Sting essaya de l'en empêcher mais trop tard…

- Qui es-tu? L'interrompt Gemma de sa voix forte.

- Oh cher maître… Je suis un membre aussi, j'ai l'emblème ici.

- Que fait le noble emblème de Sabertooth sur un animal ? Disparais !

Il y eut un éclair puis une seconde plus tard, la place que Lector occupait était vide. Le cri de Sting emplit la pièce et lorsque Gemma lui intima de faire moins de bruit, la coupe fut pleine et le coup parti. Emika vivait tout comme dans un rêve, elle savait qu'elle devait intervenir et calmer les esprits, pourtant son regard était fixé sur le corps sans vie de Gemma et sur Sting qui s'acharnait encore dessus. Dans le salon, l'anarchie régnait : tous les mages présents s'étaient mis à parler, crier, se battre, comme si à la seconde où le corps du maître s'était effondré, les règles qu'il avait mises en places n'avaient plus aucune valeur.

Puis d'un coup, plus rien, le silence reprit ses droits comme si Gemma venait de se relever d'entre les morts. Emika se retourna, étonnée de ce soudain calme pour apercevoir Minerva, debout sur une table basse. A ce moment, Emika sortit de sa léthargie et se concentra sur Sting, qui lui, n'avait que faire de ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentait sa propre magie bouillonner en elle, attendant le moindre signal de sa part pour s'activer. Emika contrôlait les émotions. En un instant, elle pouvait faire passer quelqu'un du rire aux larmes. Mais si cette capacité est assez utile en plein combat pour semer la confusion dans l'esprit de son adversaire, elle est également assez éprouvante car en plus de les contrôler, Emika ressent les sentiments des gens. Il lui était déjà arrivée de fondre en larmes en pleine rue juste parce qu'elle passait à côté d'une personne dépressive. Depuis, elle avait appris à bloquer son don.

A ce moment, Emika ressentait la colère de Sting, elle s'invitait dans chaque parcelle de l'esprit du blond lui faisant perdre pied. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, la jeune fille risquait à tout moment de le rejoindre pour frapper sur le corps de Gemma. Au lieu de ça, elle inspira un grand coup puis se plongea dans une vague de sérénité qu'elle transmit ensuite à Sting. Il releva la tête, perturbé entre ces deux sentiments contradictoires. Emika lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait bien évidemment compris qu'elle était derrière son changement soudain d'attitude mais ne chercha pas à y résister. Ça équivaudrait presque à se battre avec elle et cette idée ne tentait pas Sting. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas commencer une bagarre avec l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait confiance. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'il se laissait facilement dominer par ses émotions, une proie facile donc pour celle qui les contrôlait.

Quand le silence fut de nouveau complet dans la pièce, Minerva prit la parole :

- Bien…

Son sourire ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'une fille qui venait de voir son père mourir sous ses yeux – sans qu'elle n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ça. D'ailleurs, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil ?

- Comme vous devez vous en douter, je vais reprendre la guilde. L'objectif premier est de gagner les jeux. Demain, nous avons un jour de repos, profitez-en pour vous reposer, parce que vous devez tous être au meilleur de votre forme pour écraser ces autres guildes de minables. (Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sting) Lector va bien, je l'ai envoyé ailleurs avant que le sort ne le touche, son destin dépend de la victoire d'après-demain.

Elle descendit de son perchoir et la foule de mages amassés autours d'elle se dispersèrent en commentant activement les événements récents. Rogue se fraya un chemin pour retrouver ses deux amis et colocataires.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

Emika acquiesça et entraina Sting à sa suite vers la sortie. Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement était assez long. Mais c'était fait exprès, ils ne voulaient pas habiter à deux pas de leur guilde, ou pire : dans le dortoir. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

Ils cohabitaient tous les trois – ou tous les cinq si on comptait Lector et Frosh – depuis quelques années. Au début, Sting, Rogue et leurs Exceeds respectifs louaient un appartement, trop petit pour eux – mais le loyer n'était pas cher. Et Emika habitait dans le même bâtiment, un étage plus bas. Ils s'étaient une fois retrouvés ensemble sur le chemin du retour. Au début, Emika se tenait à l'écart, consciente qu'il n'y avait aucune camaraderie entre les tigres et ils n'allaient pas faire une exception pour elle. Faux. Avant la moitié du chemin, elle s'était retrouvée en grande conversation avec Sting. Rogue lui, gardait son masque d'impassibilité et de silence mais écoutait quand même.

Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, faisant tous les trajets ensemble. Emika les attirait, elle dégageait une telle sérénité. Et ceux sur qui son charme opérait le mieux était sans doute les Exceeds. Plusieurs fois, elle les avait vus descendre un étage pour aller frapper à sa porte. Et pour cause, sa cuisine possédait un placard rempli de sucreries. Alors, après que les dragons slayer aient piqué une crise parce que l'un empiétait sur le territoire de l'autre. Il avait donc été question de changer d'appartement. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait laisser Emika, qui étrangement était devenue leur amie, ils lui ont donc proposé de s'installer avec eux.

Au début, la collocation fut assez difficile. Quand deux garçons se mettaient à vivre avec une fille, il y avait quelques sales habitudes à laisser tomber. Comme celle de se balader nu. Ou de laisser la vaisselle s'entasser dans l'évier et de ne la laver que quand elle touche le plafond. Heureusement que ça ne dérangeait pas Emika de faire le ménage.

Ils regagnèrent leur immeuble dans un silence inhabituel, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Leur appartement était au dernier étage. A peine la porte d'entrée ouverte, Sting se glissa dans l'ouverture et toujours sans un mot, se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant d'y rentrer, il balança à ses colocataires « Je veux quitter cette guilde ! ». Puis la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma dans un claquement.

Emika, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, comme tous les soirs pour se préparer son éternel chocolat chaud. Seulement, ce soir-là, elle fut rejointe par le troisième habitant. Rogue s'installa à la table, en face de la jeune fille qui attendait que sa tasse ait fini de chauffer.

- Ta mission s'est bien passée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui mais je suis un peu en manque de sommeil.

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? Lui interrogea-t-il alors.

Elle leva un sourcil, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- De quitter Sabertooth. Précisa-t-il.

Emika réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

- C'est surement la meilleure idée que Sting ait eu. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

- C'est une assez bonne idée, en effet. Moi aussi, je commence à en avoir assez de cette guilde.

Emika étouffa un bâillement, récupéra sa tasse dans le micro-onde et y mit une bonne dose de cacao en poudre.

- Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle à Rogue qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

La chambre d'Emika était entièrement décorée dans les tons de rose, bleu et avec des meubles en bois. Un énorme lit aux draps bleu ciel trônait dans un coin de la pièce, juste devant la porte. L'un des murs est occupé par une immense bibliothèque remplie totalement de livres arrangés par ordre alphabétique. Un autre est pris par un grand dressing tout aussi encombrée par les tenues, chaussures et accessoires, ordonnés par couleur et dont aucun d'entre eux ne sort de l'armoire. Entre le lit et la fenêtre, figure un petit bureau où évidemment aucune feuille ne traine, tout est bien à sa place. A côté de l'entrée se trouve une coiffeuse avec produits de soin de la peau, maquillage, vernis et accessoires à cheveux.

Emika enfile rapidement un vieux t-shirt en guise de pyjama et se met au lit. Bercée par la pluie s'écrasant sur sa fenêtre, elle alla rejoindre le pays des rêves.

* * *

Alors, un petit avis, une suggestion?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, voici le chapitre 2, lu et corrigé par Black Down, merci à elle. Ce chapitre est écrit avec les scans 303 et 304.

Réponse au review:

FairyTailForever: Contente que ça te plaise. Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, mais j'ai déjà tout le déroulement de l'histoire en tête. Pour ce qui est de rythme de publication, je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Emika sortit d'un sommeil agité aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Le soleil avait remplacé la pluie de la veille et perçait déjà à travers ses fins rideaux, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Elle savait qu'elle serait tranquille pendant au moins trois heures, les garçons faisaient toujours la grasse matinée lorsqu'ils avaient une journée de congé. Elle décida donc de se lever pour avoir tout le loisir de prendre son temps dans la salle de bain.

Son premier arrêt fut donc la salle d'eau où elle resta une bonne demi-heure sous le jet d'eau chaude avant de s'enrouler dans une grosse serviette éponge. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un short en jeans et d'un t-shirt gris over size puis coiffa ses cheveux encore mouillés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle s'attela ensuite à mettre de l'ordre dans le salon. Non, Emika n'est pas maniaque, c'est juste que si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait.

Quand elle eut fini le salon, elle s'attaqua à la cuisine, puis à la salle de bain. Quand elle fut passée dans toutes les pièces, elle mit la table du petit déjeuner et alla s'installer dans le canapé avec un livre en attendant que les garçons se réveillent.

Elle en était au septième chapitre quand elle entendit du bruit dans son dos. Après s'être retournée, elle constata que les garçons venaient de se lever. En gardant toujours le même silence que la veille, ils passèrent à table, chacun plongeant leurs yeux dans leur assiette, comme si les habituelles tartines de confiture étaient soudain très intéressantes.

Finalement, ce fut Emika qui brisa le silence en demandant ce que les garçons avaient prévu de faire pendant leur journée de congé.

- Minerva veut nous voir pour établir une stratégie, annonça Sting, et elle veut que tu sois là aussi.

Quand le déjeuner fut fini, Sting et Rogue allèrent se préparer et Emika débarrassa la table avant de reprendre son livre. Puis ils partirent ensemble jusqu'à la guilde. Minerva les attendait dans le bureau du maître qu'elle s'était déjà bien appropriée en une nuit. Rufus et Orga étaient déjà présents.

- Bien, alors, comme nous sommes tous là, on va pouvoir commencer, déclara Minerva. D'abord, Emika, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que tu vas me remplacer demain à la bataille finale. Il est bien stipulé dans le règlement des Jeux que les maîtres de guildes ne peuvent pas participer.

Paf ! Ça c'était fait. Emika eut soudain l'impression que le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Bien qu'ils aillent surement quitter la guilde, elle n'avait pas envie de subir la même humiliation que la dernière personne à avoir remplacé Minerva.

- Nous savons déjà que ce sera une grande bataille dans les rues de la ville où tous les mages participent. Il faut que vous vous sépariez et à la moindre personne d'une guilde ennemie qui se dressera devant vous, vous l'écrasez, c'est bien compris ? Cette année, nous ne pouvons plus nous contenter de donner du spectacle, nous devons nous battre et donner le meilleur de nous-même quitte à blesser plus que nécessaire nos adversaires. Et surtout, surtout écraser cette guilde de faiblards qu'est Fairy Tail, nous devons leur montrer que s'ils sont actuellement premiers au classement, c'est uniquement dû à la chance…

Sting voulu la couper pour lui dire que si Natsu avait su mettre Rogue et lui à terre tout seul, il était vraiment fort, et de même pour Titania qui a battu les 100 monstres du Pandemonium mais Minerva l'en empêcha :

- Et particulièrement toi, Sting, tu dois te donner à fond si tu veux revoir ton ami.

Il perdit toute envie de protester.

- Bien, si vous avez compris, je ne vous retiens pas et j'espère vraiment que demain, nous aurons retrouvé notre place de numéro un.

Emika, Rogue et Sting sortirent du bureau, encore plus dépités qu'en y entrant. Il était clair qu'ils avaient plus qu'intérêt à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Emika, qui avait été en mission pendant les quatre premiers jours du tournoi n'avait pas pu juger la puissance de ses possibles adversaires, mais si elle se référait aux rumeurs qui circulaient déjà sept ans plus tôt, elle était persuadée que Minerva avait tort et que Fairy Tail n'était pas numéro un grâce à leur bonne étoile. Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver face à la célèbre Titania, ou encore devant Natsu ou Gajeel. Son pouvoir ne reposait que sur la manipulation des sentiments et contre de la puissance pure, elle était plus que désarmée. Et cela, Minerva le savait, alors si elle tenait tant à gagner, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé elle ?

Alors qu'elle cherchait la réponse à cette question, autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'elle se devait d'éclaircir :

- Sting ?

Le concerné se tourna vers elle.

- Hm ?

- Tu étais sérieux hier quand tu disais vouloir quitter la guilde ?

Il ne lui fallut même pas une demi-seconde pour répondre :

- Oui ! Je n'en peux plus, je veux retrouver ma liberté. Vous viendrez avec moi ?

- Je te suis depuis que nous sommes petits, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arrêter. L'informa Rogue.

- Moi aussi, je suis bien avec vous, donc je viens. La seule question est : où irions-nous ?

- On pourrait trouver une nouvelle ville tout simplement.

Ils n'avaient pas encore la destination, mais pour l'instant, il fallait récupérer le cinquième membre de leur équipe et après, la liberté serait à eux.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement. Les trois colocataires restèrent dans leur chambre à somnoler, lire ou simplement ne rien faire. La journée de la grande finale des Jeux arriva trop vite à leur goût et en même temps pas assez.

- Enfin, on y est ! Le dernier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, le festival ardent des mages ! Peu importe que vous soyez heureux ou malheureux, aujourd'hui le vainqueur sera désigné !

Emika prit une grande inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait aux Jeux et dire qu'elle stressait était un doux euphémisme. A ses côtés, Sting et Rogue affichaient un air impassible. Dans l'arène, la mascotte de l'évènement présentait le jury et les guildes concurrentes dans l'ordre décroissant du classement. Les membres de Quatro Puppy firent leur entrée les premiers, suivis par ceux de Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel.

- Et les actuels numéros deux. Vont-ils capituler ? Ou vont-ils reprendre leur titre ? Sabertooth !

Le public acclamait les mages qui faisaient leur entrée. Les groupies des garçons criaient leurs noms en les encourageant. Emika regardait autours d'elle, la foule ne l'effrayait pas particulièrement mais elle n'était tout de même pas très à son aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal dont le moindre défaut était pointé du doigt par des milliers de personnes. A sa droite, Sting saluait l'assemblée avec un grand sourire mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un masque, ses yeux racontaient toute la peur de ne pas revoir son chat. De l'autre côté, Rogue ne regardait même pas la foule, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Rufus et Orga avaient aussi leurs propres fans. Le premier avait retiré son chapeau et s'inclinait, toujours aussi théâtral. Le second, un peu plus réservé se contentait d'incliner la tête.

- Et la dernière guilde, les numéros un actuellement ! La guilde qui était considérée comme la plus forte il y a sept ans fait son comeback ! Que Fairy Tail entre !

Le public, le même qui les avait hué cinq jours plus tôt, était désormais en train d'applaudir à tout rompre les fées. Même si elle n'était pas présente les quatre premiers jours, Emika savait remettre un nom à leurs têtes grâce à un article que le Sorcerer leur avait consacré. Il y avait d'abord cette fille aux cheveux écarlates, vêtue d'un kimono au lieu de sa sempiternelle armure. A sa gauche, une autre fille aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci, il s'agissait de cette mage de la pluie dont l'ancienne guilde avait fait du bruit lors d'une guerre avec les fées. A la droite de la mage chevalier se dressait un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Emika avait lu qu'il s'agissait d'un mage de glace et de la façon qu'il toisait Rufus, le ménestrel devait s'être fait un nouvel ennemi. Au dernier plan, il y avait deux hommes. Le deuxième ancien membre de Phantom Lord, le dragon slayer d'acier, le fameux Kurogane que Rogue vénérait il y a quelques années. Et à côté, un grand blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage. C'était celui qui avait battu à lui seul les cinq participants aux Jeux de l'ancienne guilde noire, Raven Tail. Bizarrement, Emika ne voulait tomber face à face avec un d'entre eux.

- Natsu Dragneel n'est pas présent, murmura Rogue à travers son foulard qui lui remontait devant la bouche.

- Ça ira, Rogue, considère ça comme un coup de chance, lui lança Sting.

C'est vrai que ce Natsu en moins, les chances de gagner remontaient légèrement. Ce type avait quand même battu à lui seul les dragons jumeaux. Alors, une personne de cette puissance en moins dans la course à la victoire, ça faisait toujours du bien.

- Montrez vos armes, votre magie et vos liens avec vos camarades… Un jeu de survie où tout le monde participe. Le Daimatô Enbu débute maintenant. Le champ de bataille sera la ville toute entière. Les membres de chaque équipe se sont déjà dispersés.

A ces mots, tous les participants se retrouvèrent téléportés aux quatre coins de Crocus. La citrouille continuait d'expliquer les règles de l'épreuve :

- Vous allez parcourir la ville et lorsque vous rencontrerez un ennemi, un combat débutera. Si votre ennemi perd connaissance ou est incapable de se battre, votre guilde remporte automatiquement un point. De plus, chaque guilde désignera un leader, les autres guildes ne savent pas qui est le leader. Si vous arrivez à le battre, votre guilde gagne cinq points. Le nombre maximum de point que vous pouvez gagner est de quarante-cinq. N'importe qui a une chance de gagner. Chaque équipe a sa propre stratégie, elles peuvent se séparer ou se déplacer ensemble.

Les cinq tigres se lancèrent un regard interrogatif. La réponse à la question muette générale fut donnée par Orga. L'air de rien, il y avait un cerveau sous cette tignasse verte. Il proposa que le leader soit Rufus. Après tout, le ménestrel avait la capacité de répondre à toutes les attaques et pouvait éliminer une forte quantité d'ennemis. Cela ne posa de problème à personne et la voix de la mascotte résonna une nouvelle fois dans les haut-parleurs :

- Qui va s'installer au sommet de la gloire ? Que le Daimatô Enbu commence !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 3, corrigé par Black Down (merci mini-Erza)

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire et j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir le finir à temps. Pour le combat, c'était le premier que j'écrivais et j'avais vraiment l'impression de commenter un match de foot. Ce chapitre est écrit avec les scans 312 à 314.

Réponse au review:

FairyTailForever: Oui, je vais suivre les scans jusqu'à un certain point, enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus :D

Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

A peine le gong eut-il retenti que le pseudo-cercle formé par les combattants de Sabertooth se défit. Chacun partit de son côté sans un regard pour les autres. De la ville, personne ne pouvait entendre les commentateurs, il était donc impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait aux quatre coins de l'arène géante. Emika avançait, lentement mais surement, à chaque intersection, elle hésitait sur le chemin à prendre. Dans toute cette histoire, il était évident qu'elle ne jouait qu'un rôle de figurante, évitant les combats le plus possible.

A quelques mètres d'où elle se trouvait, elle entendait des bruits de combats, aussitôt, elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'intersection précédente. Sur la droite, il y avait une petite ruelle qui débouchait sur l'une des places de la ville. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Minerva ne regarde pas les lacrymas visions.

Emika courrait, elle fuyait le combat qu'elle avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt, sans vraiment faire attention à sa destination. Elle vivait dans cette ville et savait parfaitement où chaque rue menait. Ses pieds se dirigeaient inconsciemment vers cette place, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'affrontement dans son dos.

Lorsque finalement, elle émergea de la ruelle, elle se dit qu'elle aurait décidément du faire plus attention à ce qui se passait devant elle. Juste sous ses yeux, deux filles se battaient à grands coups d'épées. Et ces deux filles n'étaient autre que Kagura de Mermaid Heel et Titania de Fairy Tail. Celle-ci venait de faire reculer son adversaire de quelques pas et toutes deux venaient de remarquer la nouvelle arrivante. Emika lança un regard dans son dos mais, maintenant qu'elle avait abaissé ses boucliers mentaux, elle sentait l'autre combat – celui qu'elle fuyait.

Elle sentit aussi autre chose, quelque chose de puissant et tout proche. De la haine à l'état pur. Etonnée par ce sentiment, Emika tourna la tête face aux deux combattantes et comprit : alors qu'Erza la détaillait, se demandant surement quelle était le pouvoir de cette fille pas plus grande que Wendy, la seconde toisait Titania, gardant difficilement son air impassible. En se concentrant quelque peu sur elle, Emika perçut une histoire avec un certain Jellal, un meurtre et Erza qui le protège.

Emika plissa les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur Kagura. Elle se contentait d'amplifier cette haine déjà bien présente. La sirène eut un petit sursaut avant d'avancer doucement vers sa principale adversaire. Très vite, ses pas timides se transformèrent en de grandes enjambées. Une grande impulsion plus tard, elle se retrouva au-dessus de la reine des fées, levant bien haut son sabre toujours dans son fourreau.

Titania la vit arriver, mais trop tard et une estafilade s'ouvrit le long de son bras droit. Elle vacilla sous le choc avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Aussitôt, Kagura lança un nouvel assaut. Puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Erza esquivait chaque coup assez habilement mais à chaque offensive, elle se trouvait obligée de reculer et très vite, elle se retrouva adossée à un mur de la place. Emika n'utilisait même plus sa magie, la sirène se débrouillait bien toute seule. Alors que le combat semblait presque perdu pour elle, Titania se rééquipa et se fut à son tour de faire reculer son adversaire. Il fallait avouer qu'à cet instant, l'affrontement était plutôt égal pour quelqu'un qui regardait de loin. Mais Emika voyait bien que Kagura s'épuisait à parer les coups des nombreuses épées qui dansaient devant la mage aux cheveux écarlates.

Elle utilisa alors l'attaque Pentagram Sword. Erza fut surprise par ce nouveau revirement de situation et du encaisser l'attaque. Aussitôt, l'autre reparti avec une nouvelle attaque qui fut, elle, accueillie par un nouveau rééquipement : Adamantine armor. Pourtant, elle se fit touche à l'avant-bras. La douleur la fit une fois de plus chanceler mais elle n'était toujours pas à terre.

Emika était plus qu'étonnée de la puissance des deux femmes. Elle en avait entendu quelques rumeurs mais n'imaginait pas pouvoir en être témoin un jour. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de rester là à regarder l'aboutissement de ce combat ou faire demi-tour et essayer de retrouver Sting ou Rogue dans ce dédale de rues et ruelles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision qu'une énorme lumière vint l'éblouir.

- Flight sonic claw !

Kagura venait de lancer son attaque sur son adversaire qui l'encaissa de plein fouet. Tout portait à croire que la fée venait de perdre son combat. C'était presque impossible à imaginer venant de celle qui a vaincu les cent monstres de l'épreuve du Pandemonium.

- Je suis surprise… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme toi… Est-ce que ta force vient… De ta haine envers Jellal… ?

Apparemment, elle n'était pas entièrement K.O. Au nom de Jellal, la sirène réagit assez violemment et envoya son pied dans les côtes d'Erza qui tentait de se relever.

- Quelle que soit la rancune… Que tu portes à Jellal… Ça m'est égal… Mais… N'implique pas Miliana maintenant qu'elle commence à être optimiste quant au futur…

- C'est sa propre volonté…

Emika ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qu'elles se racontaient, qui étaient ce Jellal et cette Miliana.

- … Et tuer Jellal est aussi mon intention.

Elle ponctua sa phrase de quelque coups de pied supplémentaires en direction des côtes de son adversaire qui fut envoyée un ou deux mètres plus loin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu connais bien cet homme. Simon qui a été tué par lui était mon grand frère.

Et voilà une personne en plus. Encore un peu et Emika leur aurait bien demandé de préciser qui étaient toutes ces personnes qu'elles mentionnaient, il y avait des gens qui aimeraient bien suivre… Au lieu de ça, l'image mentale d'un homme assez imposant apparut dans l'esprit de la chevalière. Alors c'était lui ce fameux Simon, qui, si Emika a bien tout suivi, a été tué par un certain Jellal dont Erza est amoureuse. Et ce même Simon était le frère de Kagura qui a promis de tuer son meurtrier, soit Jellal. Eh bien, toute cette histoire était digne d'un roman.

- Miliana n'était pas là… Les seuls présents étaient… Moi, Jellal, Natsu et Simon. Certes, c'est à cause de Jellal si Simon est mort… Mais… Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué… Je l'ai fait !

Attendez, quoi ? Mais cette histoire est de mieux en mieux. Si elle sort vivante de cette stupide épreuve, Emika se promit qu'elle écrirait un livre avec cette histoire parce que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

- As-tu l'intention d'aller si loin pour Jellal ?

- Ce n'est pas la vérité. Ma faiblesse a tué Simon !

Un jour, le Weekly Sorcerer avait dédié une double page à Kagura. De ce qu'Emika se souvenait, il avait été dit que la sirène ne perdait jamais son sang-froid et n'avait jamais dégainé son katana qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que l'arme toute luisante se trouvait dans sa main gauche et le fourreau toujours à sa ceinture ?

Les larmes dégoulinaient sur son beau visage quand elle se déplaça à une telle vitesse qu'Emika ne la vit pas passer. Erza était à genoux, tout portait à croire qu'elle avait abandonné. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment, quand l'épée allait la transpercer de part en part qu'elle bloqua sa trajectoire avec sa propre arme.

- Je ne peux pas mourir. Je suis en vie grâce à Simon. Je suis en vie grâce à grand père Rob. Je suis en vie grâce à mes amis. Abandonner cette vie serait un sacrilège pour ceux qui ne sont plus là.

En disant ses mots, elle s'était rééquipée en l'armure Hakama, composée d'une bande blanche couvrant sa poitrine et d'un pantalon rouge.

- Je vous tuerais toi et Jellal… Je vous tuerai quoi qu'il advienne.

- Si c'est de là que tu tiens on énergie, alors ça me va. Je ne vais pas piétiner tes sentiments… Mais je ne vais pas perdre non plus.

Le combat avait pris une toute autre dimension : les deux femmes faisaient claquer leurs épées les unes contre les autres à une vitesse incroyable. Puis, après un coup particulièrement bien envoyé, la sirène se retrouva au tapis d'où elle ne se releva pas, amenant cinq points en plus au compteur de Fairy Tail. Automatiquement, le corps de la mage fut retransporté dans l'arène du Domus Flau pour ne pas gêner le deuxième combat qui risquait d'avoir lieu.

Erza tourna sa tête vers Emika restée en retrait :

- Il me reste à te battre…

Emika déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à la puissance de Titania qui devait pourtant être bien épuisée à cause de son combat contre Kagura. Emika décida alors de se servir de cela pour attaquer la chevalière. Elle lui envoya une vague de calme, de sérénité et sourit en voyant les yeux d'Erza se mettre à papillonner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me sens toute bizarre.

Erza savait que cette soudaine fatigue ne venait pas de son combat contre Kagura. Elle avait déjà tenu un combat plus éprouvant que celui-ci et jamais elle ne s'était sentie à deux doigts de s'endormir. Ça devait forcément venir de cette fille juste devant elle. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vue avec l'équipe de Sabertooth avant de l'épreuve ne commence. Tous s'étaient attendus à voir Minerva et au lieu de la demoiselle se tenait une fille pas très grande et à l'apparence pas très forte non plus.

Pour lutter contre la fatigue qui s'emparait de ses membres, Erza se mit à marcher en direction d'Emika, elle brandit l'un de ses deux sabres vers elle. Emika ne s'attendait pas à ce que Titania puisse si bien contourner sa magie. En voyant le sabre arriver vers elle, elle ferma les yeux et ne ressentit même pas la lame sur sa peau que déjà elle était à terre. La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait dans la tribune de Sabertooth en compagnie de Frosh.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 4, le dernier chapitre calme et après on passe aux choses sérieuses. Ce chapitre est écrit avec les scans 306, 316, 317, 318, 322.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review si vous avez une remarque à faire ou simplement pour dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas.

* * *

Du haut de la tribune de Sabertooth, Emika regardait les combats via la lacryma vision. Frosh s'était réfugiée dans ses bras, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde sa solitude depuis que Lector avait disparu. Un regard circulaire vers les gradins donna des sueurs froides à la mage brune : Minerva était présente et venait de lui adresser un regard meurtrier.

Au même moment, Rufus était en plein combat avec Grey, de Fairy Tail dans la grande bibliothèque. Le mage de glace enchainait des attaques plus puissantes les unes que les autres, qui étaient toutes annulées par le Memory Maker. Non content d'arrêter la magie de son adversaire, le ménestrel passa à l'offensive :

- Freezing sword of black lightning !

Emika reconnaissait cette magie, enfin ces deux magies : la magie de glace du mage de Fairy Tail et celle de foudre d'Orga. Le blond venait apparemment d'utiliser ses souvenirs pour créer son propre type de magie. Décidément, ils avaient bien fait de le désigner comme leader, ce type était invincible.

- Fanged pillars of turbulence !

- Shield !

Aussitôt créé, aussitôt effacé, Grey se retrouva sans défense face aux piliers tranchants de Rufus. Il encaissa difficilement l'attaque avant de se relever et de se… Déshabiller ? Sérieusement ? Et à quoi ça allait lui servir à part être responsable de la crise cardiaque de la moitié des filles présentes dans les gradins ? Après un long monologue sur la raison pour laquelle il n'allait pas perdre, Grey lança une nouvelle attaque :

- Ice make : unlimited !

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à la guilde, Emika vit les yeux du barde s'élargir de stupeur. Et pour cause : des centaines d'épées apparaissaient continuellement devant le mage de glace et Rufus ne parvenait pas à les mémoriser.

- One sided chaotic dance !

- Cela dit, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il s'agisse de glace ! J'ai déjà mémorisé des flammes pouvant faire fondre la glace… Memory Make Act of the burning earth !

- J'ai mémorisé des flammes bien plus ardentes… Ice Bringer !

Par cette attaque, Rufus fut mis à terre. Vraiment. Et il ne se releva pas. Emika n'en revenait pas. Il était celui en qui l'équipe de Sabertooth avait placé ses espoirs et le voilà qui donnait ses cinq points de leader à Fairy Tail. Dans les gradins, Minerva étouffait tant bien que mal ses envies de meurtre.

- J'ai mémorisé ce combat intéressant, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva aux côté d'Emika dans la tribune.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Rufus, à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais tenu une vraie conversation avec lui, juste quelques mots échangés au détour d'un couloir.

Lorsque le ménestrel avait disparu de la grande bibliothèque, la lacryma vision avait montré quelques combats sans grandes importance avant de s'arrêter sur un qui intéressait Emika, Rufus et Frosh : Rogue contre Gajeel.

Le dragon slayer d'acier envoyait attaques sur attaques sur son adversaire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. A cette vue, Frosh s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras d'Emika.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre alors que vous n'avez même pas été capables de battre Salamender à deux.

- Tu n'es pas aussi fort que Natsu Dragneel…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Gajeel renvoya une salve d'attaque sur Rogue, qui l'envoya au sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ose le dire encore. Qui serait plus fort que qui ?

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu as rejoint Fairy Tail.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. J'étais juste un garçon chauve à cette époque. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui admirait la guilde dont tu faisais partie, Phantom Lord. J'avais aussi voulu rejoindre Phantom Lord une fois avoir grandi. Mais ensuite la guilde a été dissoute après avoir perdu face à Fairy Tail. Et par-dessus tout, tu as même rejoint Fairy Tail. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… Pourquoi as-tu rejoint la guilde qui a détruit Phantom Lord ? Mais il y avait une raison qui te faisait rester à Fairy Tail. Et maintenant je l'ai comprise. Les amis, pas vrai ? Sabertooth ne reconnaît pas ce concept. Nous sommes l'armée du maître, les ordres sont absolus. La victoire est absolue. Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde ? Que sont les amis ? Pour quoi je me bats ? Maintenant, j'ai aussi compris pourquoi tu es fort. Et pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas vous vaincre.

- Relève-toi. Tu n'as pas compris quelque chose… La grenouille, la lampe torche et la fille brune, ce sont tes amis n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que l'autre continuait son monologue sur l'amitié, à travers la lacryma vision, Emika voyait bien que son ami était ailleurs, comme si soudainement, les paroles de son ancien idole ne l'intéressaient plus. Ce genre de comportement intriguait Emika, encore plus lorsque Rogue se mit à hurler de douleur. Dans ses bras, Frosh se mit à s'agiter, son instinct lui criait de voler aider son ami. Au moment où elle allait la laisser partir, le dragon slayer d'ombre envoya son adversaire au tapis.

Les commentateurs aussi étaient étonnés de ce brusque revirement de situation. Rogue avait un air étrange tout d'un coup et Gajeel le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Cette technique, le Dragon Force, Emika l'avait vue une fois, lors d'un entrainement entre les dragons jumeaux, mais jamais en combat.

Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs, bien plus intense qu'au pars avant. Personne ne comprenait cette soudaine nouvelle force venant de Rogue, même Frosh ne le reconnaissait plus et au moment où Rogue empoigna son adversaire, lui comprimant la gorge, elle décida de s'éclipser des bras d'Emika pour aller ramener son ami, le vrai.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, puisque Gajeel murmura quelques mots que seul Rogue put comprendre et aspira les ombres qui flottaient autours d'eux. Instantanément, son pouvoir de dragon slayer d'acier fut combiné à celui d'ombre de Rogue leur combat se transforma en un combat d'ombres. Personne ne parvenait à les suivre et encore moins à les distinguer. Jusqu'à ce que Gajeel empoigne son adversaire pour le tenir hors de l'ombre et lui envoyer son rugissement du dragon de fer des ombres. Cette dernière attaque envoya Rogue au tapis.

L'image à l'écran changea une nouvelle fois, montrant le combat entre Laxus et Orga, les deux mages de foudre. L'ambiance était pour le moins électrique lorsqu'une troisième personne se profila. Ce n'était qu'autre que Jura Neekis, connu pour son titre de mage Saint. Orga lui envoya une de ses plus fortes attaques, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et le titan se fit une joie d'envoyer le God slayer au sol, sous les regards stupéfaits de l'arène en entière.

Comme le combat d'un des leurs venait de se terminer, l'écran devant la tribune de Sabertooth changea d'image, cherchant Sting à travers la ville. Vu que le lacryma caméra ne trouvait pas le dernier tigre en lice, l'écran montra d'autres combats. Ils virent notamment Laxus écraser Jura, le mage saint, ou encore le mage de glace qui avait éliminé Rufus et la fille aux cheveux bleus de Fairy Tail se battre contre un autre mage de glace et une fille aux cheveux roses de Lamia Scale.

Il ne restait plus que les cinq membres de Fairy Tail et Sting. Mais que pouvait faire une seule personne contre cinq ? En même temps, ces cinq personnes sont toutes blessées et Sting, lui, n'a pas encore combattu. Dans le ciel, l'emblème de Sabertooth apparu, aussitôt, les caméras se dirigèrent dans cette direction, à l'image de l'équipe de Fairy Tail.

Dans l'arène, le public ainsi que les juges faisaient leurs pronostics pour ce qui allait suivre. Du côté de Sabertooth et surement pour la première fois depuis sept ans, les mages entrevoyaient la défaite. Tous avaient bien compris que cette année, les Jeux seraient différents des précédentes. D'abord parce que les membres les plus forts de Fairy Tail étaient revenus, ensuite parce que les dragons jumeaux ont été vaincus, le titre de maître est revenu à Minerva, et là, pendant la dernière épreuve, où habituellement, les tigres écrasaient leurs opposants sans trop de difficultés. Mais est-ce que ce changement promettait d'être meilleurs ou au contraire, l'ère de tyrannie imposée par Gemma dans sa propre guilde venait de s'achever pour laisser place au pire avec Minerva. Tous avaient un jour pensé que lorsqu'elle reprendrait la guilde – parce que c'était impensable que ce ne soit pas le cas un jour –, la politique de Sabertooth changerait. Mais là, dans cette arène, les espoirs de chacun étaient réduits en miettes à la vue du regard haineux de Minerva.

Les cinq combattants de Fairy Tail faisaient face à Sting. Tous étaient amochés à causes de leurs précédents combats alors que le blond était frais comme une rose et plus arrogants que jamais. Il croyait en sa victoire. Pour lui, cela ne pouvait se dérouler autrement que comme cela. Il devait gagner, pour lui, pour Lector. La fille aux cheveux rouges, Erza, s'avança de quelques pas, s'aidant d'un bâton pour avancer à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Elle voulait être son adversaire mais vacillait tellement que Sting n'aurait même pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie pour la mettre à terre.

Pourtant, il s'entoura d'une sa magie, libérant toute sa puissance. Mais même face à toute cette puissance, les mages de Fairy Tail restèrent de marbre, semblables à cinq statues. Sting avança, prêt à les balayer d'un simple geste. Il avança encore avant de… tomber à genoux.

_Quoi ?_

- Je… J'abandonne.

Un point s'ajouta au compteur de Fairy Tail.

- C'est fait, s'écria le commentateur dans son micro, le vainqueur des Grands Jeux Magiques est Fairy Tail !

Le public acclame les fées et au centre de l'arène, ces mêmes fées laissent transparaitre toute leur joie.

Sting, lui se retrouva au côté de ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas changé de position, toujours sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Rufus et Orga avaient un regard débordant de mépris. Eux aussi avaient perdu mais eux, s'étaient battus alors que lui était resté dans son coin avant de tomber à genoux devant ses adversaires.

Emika avait déjà abaissé ses boucliers mentaux pour faire comme deux jours au pars avant et aider son amis. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé que l'attention générale fut attirée par les lacryma vision qui annonçait un discours du roi de la plus grande importance.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, voici, voilà le chapitre 5, écrit avec les scans 325 et 326.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

A l'écran, le visage du roi apparut. Le souverain avait l'air soucieux.

- Alors, je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir le temps de célébrer les Grands Jeux Magiques mais le pays est actuellement en danger. Mais le pays est actuellement en danger. 10 000 dragons venant du passé vont passer une porte et arriver à notre époque. Au château, ils sont déjà prêts à utiliser notre stratégie : le canon Eclipse. Notre objectif est d'exterminer tous les dragons. Cependant, étant donné le nombre, quelques-uns ou même quelques centaines pourraient survivre. Guildes de magie, s'il vous plaît, coopérez avec nous. Je veux que vous utilisiez votre pouvoir afin de vaincre les dragons. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous à sauver ce pays.

A peine eut-il prononcé sa requête que les mages oublièrent bien vite leur rivalité du tournoi pour ne plus former qu'une seule et même équipe, unie contre les dragons. Du côté de Sabertooth, les regards se tournaient vers Sting et Rogue, connus pour avoir tués les dragons qui les ont élevés. Le blond avait oublié sa défaite pour se concentrer sur sa future victoire contre un nouveau dragon.

- Merci, merci, citrouille !

Autant quelque secondes au pars avant, les mages étaient bruyants et se préparaient déjà à se battre contre quelques dragons, autant après ces derniers mots du roi, le silence retomba sur le domus flau et on put voir chaque mâchoire se décrocher d'un même ensemble.

Le jour de l'annonce de l'arrivée des dragons, rien ne s'était passé. Les participants au tournoi avaient soigné leurs blessures. Certains étaient recouverts de bandages mais ils avaient assez bien récupéré et étaient en état de combattre.

C'était donc le 7 juillet, le jour où quatorze ans plus tôt les dragons ont subitement quitté le ciel de Fiore, que leur retour était prévu. Tous ceux qui avaient prévu de combattre étaient rassemblés sur la place devant le palais et donc devant la porte Eclipse, histoire de chopper ces dragons dès leur sortie. Un silence religieux régnait sur l'endroit au moment où la porte commença à s'ouvrir. Plus de deux cent personnes retenaient leur souffle.

Quand soudain, une fille blonde de Fairy Tail, s'avança, criant qu'il fallait fermer la porte. Elle prétendait que la porte était reliée à l'espace-temps d'il y a quatre cents ans. Une secousse fit trembler le sol et plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent à terre. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de poussière, quand elle fut dissipée, une forme se dessina devant les combattants. Un dragon leur faisait fasse.

Il n'était qu'à moitié sorti de la porte et déjà était assez imposant. Ses griffes étaient plantées dans les carrelages qui recouvraient la place. Il était recouvert d'écailles vertes foncées, tirant sur le noir et fixait les mages devant lui de ses petits yeux jaunes. Il s'avança un peu avant de prendre son envol, ses grandes ailes provoquaient d'énormes rafales de vent. Après quelques mètres, il se posa sur les toits d'habitations et poussa un énorme hurlement. Cela provoqua une grande agitation sous ses pattes et quelques soldats de la garde royale prirent la fuite.

Le monstre souleva l'une de ses pattes, cherchant à l'abattre sur la foule sous lui. L'attroupement s'écarta vivement. Emika, elle, était restée bouche bée face au dragon. Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu parler de ces animaux légendaires par Sting et Rogue mais en voir un en vrai, juste en face d'elle la fascinait au plus haut point. Tellement qu'elle en oublia de s'écarter quand l'énorme patte allait s'écraser sur elle. Elle se serait sans doute étalée sur les carrelages dans un merveilleux mélange de sang, de chair et de boyaux si une personne sortie de nulle part ne l'avait pas poussée sur le côté. Cette personne n'était autre que Rogue qui s'était transformé en ombre pour aller plus vite.

A peine le premier était-il sorti que plusieurs autres suivirent. Emika perdit le compte après le dixième tant ils arrivaient de plus en plus rapidement. Et non contents de provoquer le chao le plus total, certaines des bêtes libéraient des œufs qui en touchant le sol prenaient la forme de mini-dragons. Aux premières loges, la blonde s'égosillait encore qu'on ferme la porte. Un peu plus loin, la résistance s'organisait : il a été dit que les mages les plus faibles s'occuperaient des mini-dragons et que les autres feraient leur fête aux plus grosses bêtes.

Emika était entourée de six petits dragons. Elle arrivait durement à les convaincre de s'entre tuer eux-mêmes. Mais la tâche était assez compliquée, vu que ces petites bêtes n'étaient pas dotées d'émotions comme les humains et alignaient deux pensées cohérentes une fois toutes les trois minutes. Lorsque les six furent mis hors d'état de nuire, un plus grand cercle se forma autours d'elle. Elle avait la sale impression que plus elle en combattait, plus le nombre de ses opposants augmentait. Et sa mage commençait à dangereusement diminuer.

Quand elle fut vraiment dépassée par les évènements, une autre fille de Fairy Tail la remarqua et alla lui prêter main forte :

- Solid script : fire !

Le groupe de petits dragons se transforma en groupe de petites torches. Il fallait reconnaitre que ce sort était on ne peut plus efficace. Récupérant un peu ses esprits, Emika regarda autour d'elle, des dragons sortaient encore de la porte, certains, hommes ou bêtes gisaient à terre, morts ou inconscients, le groupe de mages qui combattaient diminuait de plus en plus. Au milieu de ce mélange de poussière et de corps, Emika distingua Sting et Rogue un peu plus loin, leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, quelques plaies marquaient leurs corps mais ils avaient l'air d'aller encore bien et étaient toujours capables de se battre.

Et sur un toit, dominant le champ de bataille, un étrange personnage admirait les combats en train de se dérouler. Il avait de longs cheveux moitié noirs et blanc et certains traits de son visage lui rappelaient Rogue. Se pourrait-il que… Non, c'est impossible, les gens ne pouvaient pas changer comme ça et puis elle venait de le voir se battre une seconde avant. A moins que…

Une autre fille de Fairy Tail avait rejoint celle aux cheveux bleus. A elles deux, elle parvenait à éliminer un certain nombre de petits dragons. Profitant de cette occasion, Emika s'éclipsa, tenant les monstres à distance avec le peu de magie qui lui restait. Assez vite, elle arriva au pied de l'immeuble ou se trouvait ce Rogue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de monter le rejoindre sur le toit.

Il ne l'avait surement pas entendue arriver, ou si c'était le cas, il faisait tout comme et restait concentré sur les dragons et sur les ordres qu'il leur donnait. De sa place, Emika vit avec horreur l'un d'eux envoyer un coup de queue à Lucy, qui s'époumonait toujours qu'on l'aide à fermer la porte. La blonde fut projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin, d'où elle ne se releva pas. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui avait donné l'ordre de cet assassinat n'était autre que l'étrange personnage présent sur le toit aux côtés d'Emika.

Elle tenta alors de le faire changer d'avis, qu'il abandonne la bataille ou mieux, donne l'ordre à ses dragons de rentrer bien sagement par la porte, toujours ouverte. Mais contre toute attente, Emika vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se retourne. Vue de près, sa ressemblance avec le Rogue qu'elle connaissait lui coupa le souffle.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Emi' ! Je connais ta magie mieux que personne !

- Arrête, s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est toi qui les commande mais arrête ce massacre. S'il te plait.

- Emika…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue devant lui, en vie. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'escalade de la façade de la maison où ils se trouvaient. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient légèrement aux pointes et il avait envie de passer ses mains dedans, pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux que ceux de _sa _Emi'.

Sans qu'Emika ne s'en rende compte, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Quand elle s'aperçu de leur soudaine proximité, elle chercha à reculer mais son pied ne trouva que le vide derrière elle. Pas besoin d'un regard en arrière, pour savoir qu'une chute de cette hauteur la laisserait dans un assez mauvais état. Et Rogue venait de lever une main à hauteur de son visage. Il passa timidement ses doigts sur sa joue rose.

C'était étrange comme il avait changé en sa présence. C'était comme s'il était redevenu _son_ Rogue. Enfin, pas vraiment le sien, plutôt celui qu'elle a toujours connu.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps, Emika… Tu sais, j'ai souvent pensé à toi, et… J'espérais ne pas te croiser aujourd'hui parce que tu serais probablement la seule à pouvoir me faire changer d'avis.

Il appuya ses paroles d'un semblant de sourire.

Elle allait répliquer quand soudainement, Rogue la plaça rapidement dans son dos, comme pour la protéger. Une seconde plus tard, une boule de feu fonçait sur eux. Il s'agissait en fait de Natsu qui venait attaquer le Rogue du futur. Celui-ci lança un « Descends et mets-toi à l'abri. » à l'attention d'Emika avant de se lancer dans son combat.

Elle descendit par la façade opposée à celle par laquelle elle était montée. Elle était recouverte de lierre et cette plante facilitait sa descente. En un si petit laps de temps, le nombre de petits dragons s'était multiplié ainsi que le nombre de morts. Emika avait repris quelques forces et tenait à l'écart les bêtes qui tentaient de l'approcher.

Elle avançait dans la marée corps et de dragons vers le palais. C'était de ce côté qu'elle avait vu Sting et Rogue se battre. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle et même si elle ne faisait pas le poids contre un dragon, trois était toujours mieux que deux.

Sur le toit, elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient en assez mauvais état mais c'était encore pire vu de près. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ils avaient des plaies un peu partout et semblaient prêts à s'effondrer. Tous les deux étaient presque à court de magie alors que les dragons dont ils s'occupaient avaient l'air de faire une promenade de santé.

Un peu plus loin, les autres mages galéraient aussi avec leur dragon, certains avaient perdu le combat et gisaient au sol. Emika promena son regard autour d'eux avant d'empoigner Sting et Rogue, chacun dans chaque main et de se mettre à courir vers un côté de la ville qui avait l'air calme.

Quitter la mêlée comme ça était un peu lâche pour ceux qui voulaient continuer à se battre mais dans le cas où l'on se bat contre des dragons, c'est presqu'un combat à sens unique. Et puis ils étaient dans un trop sale état pour continuer à se battre ou pour protester. Finalement, Emika les emmena du côté industriel de la ville, dans un entrepôt de stockage de nourriture à l'apparence solide.

Le lendemain et les autres jours à venir promettaient d'être éprouvant, en attendant, ils devaient juste panser leurs blessures et se préparer au pire.


End file.
